


Вихрь

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Series: Серебряный клинок [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Possession, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Space Magic, Thrawn is dead in the very beginning, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Лейтенант-коммандер Плат'алв'илан испытывает сильную привязанность к капитану своего корабля, загадочному молчаливому инородцу Эли'вэнто. Но человек, неведомо как оказавшийся на службе в чисском флоте, держится холодно и хранит верность тому, кого давно нет в живых.
Relationships: Eli Vanto/Original Character(s), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Серебряный клинок [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Вихрь

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка авторства Orange Helius. Текст писался для него и ему посвящается.
> 
> Музыка-настроение: NIghtwish - Kuolema Tekee Taitelian и Lights & Motion - Anomaly

Командир Вэнто всегда приходил в корабельную столовую последним, когда все уже были слишком заняты обедом, чтобы обратить на него внимание. По крайней мере, он явно на это рассчитывал. Он всегда садился за столик с единственным стулом почти у самой двери за декоративной балкой. Всегда брал одно и то же блюдо и ел медленно и неохотно. Его поведение было достаточно странным для чиссов. Странным, впрочем, был и он сам — как единственный инородец, дослужившийся в экспансионном флоте до столь высокого звания. Однако его ценность для Доминации быстро перевесила предрассудки.

Его одиночество не было особенностью характера. Он был таким не всегда — по слухам, ещё три года назад он охотно обедал вместе со всеми, подсаживаясь то к одному, то к другому, то к целой компании. Командир Вэнто хорошо знал экипаж, который собрал вокруг себя, а экипаж знал и любил его даже после произошедшей в нём перемены.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. И лучше бы тебе прекратить, — опустившийся на стол поднос вывел Плат’алв’илана из раздумий, а фигура навигатора Совакс’ин’арат, усевшейся напротив, заслонила командира, за которым он наблюдал последние пять минут, забыв про свой остывший суп.

— Сина… — Плат’алв’илан поджал губы, вынужденно взглянув на подругу. Она была необычным навигатором — большинство «блуждающих по небу» уже теряли свое чутьё к ее возрасту, но ей удалось сохранить и способности, и здравый рассудок. Во многом — именно благодаря командиру Вэнто, всегда очень внимательно относящемуся к своим подопечным. — И что же ты прочитала в моих мыслях?

— Я не читала. Я просто знаю. Ты так на него смотришь, что это скоро заметит весь экипаж.

— И что тогда? Кому могут помешать мои чувства?

— В первую очередь — тебе и твоей эффективной службе, — тихо ответила она и, очевидно решив, что сказала достаточно, принялась за еду.

Плат’алв’илан вздохнул и опустил глаза на свой остывший обед. Пробыв на борту «Серебряного клинка» всего чуть больше полугода, он оценил, насколько служба здесь отличалась от того, к чему он привык на других кораблях. Командиру было безразлично его происхождение, внешность или связи. Инородец с коричневой кожей ценил в первую очередь умения и личностные качества, и приближал к себе тех, кем по каким-то причинам брезговали консервативные чисские военные.

Плат’алв’илан попал в немилость из-за трудностей с социализацией, неприемлемых в экспансионном флоте. Но командир Вэнто оценил его способность просчитывать возможные реакции других и считывать даже самые неочевидные информационные посылы. То, что мешало ему жить до сих пор, неожиданно оказалось его большим талантом. Однако скоро Плат’алв’илан понял, что чувствует к своему необычному командиру не только благодарность.

Совакс’ин’арат была права — эти чувства усложняли ему жизнь все больше день ото дня. Особенно после того, как он узнал причину, по которой командир замкнулся в себе задолго до того, как Плат’алв’илан попал на «Серебряный Клинок». Он потерял кого-то очень важного. Кого-то, ради кого он направился на службу в Доминацию с самого начала.

— Талви, — голос командира, тихий и всегда как будто охрипший, позвал его совсем рядом. Он почти всегда называл членов экипажа корневыми именами. Он делал это из-за трудностей произношения, но никто не возражал — так как каждый ощущал себя его другом, и из-за этого общая атмосфера на борту «Серебряного клинка» была более доверительной. Плат’алв’илан поднял взгляд — командир Вэнто стоял рядом с их столиком, сжав в руке недоеденный протеиновый батончик. — Ты закончил есть?

— Да, думаю да, — он несколько раз кивнул, обрадовавшись поводу наконец отложить приборы и сбежать из общества Совакс’ин’арат, осуждающе сверкавшей глазами исподлобья.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — командир говорил медленно и нескладно — слова на чеуне давались ему с трудом, но он не просил поблажек. — У меня в каюте. Пойдём.

— Да, командир, — Плат’алв’илан поднялся и выпрямился. В полный рост он был почти на голову выше человека, и пусть тот был намного старше, в нем каждый раз шевелилось желание обнять его и спрятать целиком от его же внутренней борьбы, медленно сжигавшей его.

Они шли всю дорогу до каюты командира молча. С тех пор как Плат’алв’илан оказался на корабле, инородец приблизил его к себе и назначил своим старшим помощником. Никто не видел в этом ничего необычного. Лишь Совакс’ин’арат неодобрительно качала головой, но отказывалась говорить прямо.

Войдя в каюту, командир проследовал сразу к рабочему столу. Присев на его край, он взял верхний пад из лежавшей на нём неаккуратной стопки и подозвал адъютанта кивком головы.

Плат’алв’илан в несколько шагов подошёл к нему, и краем глаза заметил, что что-то в освещении каюты было иначе, чем всегда. К обычным источникам света, которых по меркам чисса здесь было более чем достаточно, добавился ещё один — со стороны стены светил холодный белый, которого он раньше не замечал. Но пока не стал подходить и разглядывать, решив, что его любопытство будет неучтивым.

— Доставили особый приказ от дома Чаф, — командир повернул пад так, чтобы Плат’алв’илан мог заглянуть в него, встав рядом. Совсем рядом. Почти прижимаясь к его плечу в неуместно фамильярном жесте. — И я не уверен, что правильно понимаю его.

Раньше он решил бы, что его просят помочь с переводом и интерпретацией текста. Но запросы человека касались чаще более тонких моментов. Инородец хоть и провёл среди чиссов много времени, ему было трудно усвоить особенности взаимодействия правящих структур. Несколько раз недовольные его присутствием семьи впутывали его в политические интриги ещё когда он был лейтенантом, и лишь защита адмирала Ар’алани помогала ему выбраться. И дом Чаф был одним из тех, кто принимал в этом активное участие.

— Дом Чаф? — Плат’алв’илан принял пад из его руки. На экране была карта и отмеченный на ней пункт назначения, находящийся чуть за пределами патрульной зоны экспансионного флота.

— Командование сообщило, что всё было согласовано по протоколу. Это приказ лично для «Серебряного клинка». Я не понимаю, почему именно мы?

— Эта территория находится в зоне действия их недавно установленных сканеров на луне Цсам’ши, — Плат’алв’илан указал пальцем на одну из приграничных планет. — Они хотят исследовать местность и забрать что-то оттуда, и считают себя вправе, так как обнаружили это первыми. Они известили командование о своём намерении, так что мы не сможем присвоить ничего из того, что найдём. Однако, неизвестный источник энергии может оказаться опасным, и они затребовали нас как…

— Как тех, кого давно хотят убрать, — медленно закончил за него Вэнто и опустил веки. Его лицо выглядело более усталым чем обычно, и падавший от стены холодный свет особенно ярко высветлял хаотично разбросанные по его темным волосам седые пряди. Плат’алв’илан скосил взгляд в сторону источника света. Пара стенных панелей, обычно сведенных, сейчас была открыта, но с этого ракурса видна была лишь гладкая поверхность стекла, отражавшая свет от других подсвеченных ниш, которые всегда были открыты.

— Я надеялся, что понял их неверно, — продолжал медленно рассуждать Вэнто. — По моим подсчетам защитные системы «Серебряного клинка» достаточно мощны, чтобы выдержать направленный удар всей зафиксированной ими энергии. Мы не доставим им удовольствия и останемся живы, — он поднял голову и посмотрел на адъютанта с мягкой улыбкой. Но тут же нахмурился, проследив за его взглядом.

— Красистор Эли’вэнто, вы лучший командир, которого я знал, — Плат’алв’илан поспешил вновь повернуться к нему. — Какие бы козни ни строили вам правящие дома, я уверен, воинская удача поможет вам выйти победителем! Не думаю, что этот приказ часть большого плана — правящие семьи находятся в равновесии, а вы не связаны ни с одной из них.

— Спасибо, Талви. Видимо, я просто забылся, — командир отвёл взгляд от адъютанта и поднял перед собой ладонь. В белёсом освещении коричневая кожа казалась почти серой. Руки Вэнто были сильными и изящными, и почти не огрубели от возраста. Хотя Плат’алв’илан в принципе не представлял, как стареют люди, и где кончались возрастные изменения и начинались особенности расы. — Теперь я понимаю, как ты себя чувствовал, — сказал он так тихо, что Плат’алв’илан скорее прочитал по губам, чем расслышал слова.

— Простите, командир… к кому вы обращаетесь?

— Ничего, — человек запустил пальцы в челку и поправил непослушные пряди. — Иди на мостик, пускай готовятся к прыжку. Я… — он обогнул стол и сделал несколько шагов к нише, зацепившей любопытство адъютанта, — скоро приду.

Плат’алв’илан коротко кивнул, скрывая досаду, наверняка заметную в его поджатых губах. Командир выглядел одиноким, как никогда нуждающимся в том, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто мог не только слушать, но и отвечать. Но он отметал малейшую возможность проявить к нему дружеское участие. И отчего-то Плат’алв’илан был уверен — та незакрытая ниша была связана с настроением Вэнто. Однако человек давно дал понять, что не желает сокращать и без того кажущуюся короткой дистанцию между собой и подчиненными.

***

«Серебряный клинок» вышел из гиперпространства и зашёл на высокую орбиту планеты, обозначенной на карте предоставленной домом Чаф как Омрон-4. На видовом дисплее отобразилась оранжевая песчано-каменистая поверхность, над которой заметны были редкие облака.

— Лейтенант Корис, отчёт, — приказал Вэнто, изучая медленно всплывавшие на дисплее данные сканирования.

— Планета класса «желтый», — начал рассказывать Флак’ори’сота, старший офицер по науке. — Атмосфера пригодна для дыхания, не токсична, вода присутствует, в основном залегает в глубине, температура поверхности от шестидесяти ниже точки замерзания воды до пятнадцати выше. Формы жизни… растительные и грибковые организмы, а также мелкие насекомые. Погодите… — он прервался и вывел на экран один из участков поверхности, на котором отчетливо были видны очертания космического корабля, — это странно.

— Похоже, мы здесь не первые, — командир Вэнто усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди. — Семья Чаф будет недовольна.

— Можешь увеличить? — добавил Плат’алв’илан.

— Да, скоро мы будем над ним и картинка станет чётче. Но странно как раз то, что я не фиксирую гуманоидных или других развитых форм жизни. Корабль словно… просто бросили здесь.

— Сделай боевой анализ, — приказал Вэнто. — Может быть в атмосфере остались следы битвы.

— А вот это ещё более странно, — Плат’алв’илан присмотрелся к изображению корабля, и теперь без труда узнал в нем чисский легкий крейсер, чуть более новой модели, чем «Серебряный клинок». На его изящных блестящих крыльях не было ни единого следа боевых действий, и поверх светлого металла, из которого был изготовлен корпус, были четко видны желтые декоративные узоры.

— Дом Чаф уже был здесь, но не проинформировал ни нас, ни Командование, — командир нахмурился и поджал губы.

— Анализ закончен, командир. Никаких следов боевых действий ни в атмосфере, ни в почве, ни в энергетическом следе корабля. Однако аномалия, которую они обнаружили, фиксируется всего в пяти километрах от места посадки. Вероятно ответы следует искать именно там.

Изображение сдвинулось чуть вверх, где среди скал была отмечена конечная цель. Сканер выделял ее как вихрь тёплого воздуха, исходивший от самой земли, диаметром около тридцати метров. Он тянулся снизу вверх и резко затухал где-то на высоте пятьдесят метров.

— Люди дома Чаф прибыли сюда и просто исчезли, не передав никаких данных, — командир снова пробежал глазами информацию в переданном ему паде. — Но должно же было остаться хоть что-то. Сина, ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— Эта аномалия… это точно не погодное явление, — ответила Совакс’ин’арат, поднявшись со своего места. — Я чувствую огромный энергетический потенциал. Она словно… зовёт к себе. Но пока очень нечетко. Нужно подойти ближе.

— Да, я тоже это чувствую, — сказал Плат’алв’илан. Странная энергия, излучаемая вихрем, словно обещала дать все что угодно тому, кто прикасался к ней. В голове даже успели встать несколько неуместных соблазнительных картин, прежде чем голос Вэнто вернул его в реальность.

— Нужно обследовать корабль семьи Чаф. Быть может, там будет хоть какая-то подсказка на то, как они исчезли. И куда, — он говорил медленно и четко. Даже немного задорно — словно дополнительный фактор сделал предстоящий квест более интересным. — Рулевой, снижаемся. Посади нас в пятидесяти метрах от корабля семьи Чаф. И хотя это должно быть очевидно, я все же скажу это вслух — запрещено покидать борт без разрешения меня или старшего помощника.

После посадки три группы высадки отправились на разведку. Две — обследовать брошенный корабль изнутри и снаружи, ещё одна — обойти ближайший периметр и просканировать рельеф на предмет пещер и подземных ходов. К их большой удаче в этой части планеты днём было достаточно тепло, чтобы чиссы могли обходиться без дополнительного снаряжения. Человек же предпочёл пока не покидать корабль и следить за отчетами с мостика.

Совакс’ин’арат, выполнившая свои обязанности навигатора, теперь была свободна, но не покидала мостик, так и застыв у видового экрана, глядя в сторону энергетического вихря.

— Ты ничего больше не почувствовала? — спросил Плат’алв’илан, пробегая глазами данные, пришедшие от команд, исследовавших корабль. План полёта и данные о местности были целы, был целым и приказ, полученный экипажем от дома Чаф — почти идентичный тому, что получил «Серебряный клинок», но датированный прошлым месяцем. Члены экипажа просто исчезли — причём не все сразу, а один за другим, и лишь когда большая часть команды пропала, один из оставшихся за старшего офицеров выразил в своих записях беспокойство.

— Покой. Надежду, — на губах навигатора появилась неуверенная улыбка. — Что бы здесь ни произошло, здесь не осталось следов ничьей боли или страха. Словно все, кто исчез, знали куда шли и хотели этого.

Раздался сигнал комлинка на поясе у командира. Вэнто включил громкую связь.

— Мостик слушает.

— Красистор Эли’вэнто, докладываю. Мы обошли периметр и обнаружили еще несколько кораблей. Они здесь давно, почти засыпаны песком. Но история та же, что и со «Сверкающей» — ни экипажа, ни следов борьбы. Они просто брошены.

— Чьи это корабли?

— Смешанный дизайн, уязвимый корпус, без обозначений. Судя по интерьеру — контрабандисты. И грузы которые они перевозили, тоже нетронуты, — голос докладчика звучал озадаченно. — Металлические сканеры показывают, что здесь целое кладбище.

— В этой зоне сложная навигация, — пояснил Плат’алв’илан, указывая область на космической карте, внутрь которой они пролетели десяток парсеков. — Из-за неё на эти территории никто не претендует, кроме тех, кому нужно спрятаться. И поэтому дом Чаф так смело послал нас сюда — вероятность нарваться на конфликт предельно низкая.

— Но почему они ничего не сказали о «Сверкающей»? — лицо командира снова сделалось мрачным. — Придётся снова выйти с ними на связь. Настройте канал.

— Может, они не знали, что она здесь? — предположила Совакс’ин’арат.

— Тогда у меня для них новости.

— Аристокра Чаф’эло’мен на связи, — сообщил связной.

— Соединяйте, — приказал Вэнто. На экране появилась по пояс фигура чисса средних лет в серо-желтых одеждах.

— Красистор Эли’вэнто, — он удивленно вскинул густые брови. — В чем дело? Мне казалось я снабдил вас всей необходимой информацией.

— Вы не сказали, что уже посылали сюда корабль. И что он не вернулся.

— С чего вы взяли, что мы стали бы утаивать от вас подобную информацию? В этом нет смысла. Объясните свои претензии.

— Это борт «Сверкающая», принадлежит лично дому Чаф. Судя по бортовому журналу он прибыл месяц назад, и за две недели до нашего прибытия ее экипаж загадочно исчез, — командир подсоединил к передатчику диск с собранными данными, среди которых была подробная информация о найденном корабле с перечислением членов экипажа.

— «Сверкающая»? — на лице чисса из дома Чаф отразилось искреннее удивление, смешанное с испугом. Некоторое время он молчал, изучая данные, потом подозвал к себе ещё двоих. Эти были удивлены не меньше чем он.

— Дом Чаф послал сюда корабль и забыл об этом? Что-то не вяжется, — тихо сказал Плат’алв’илан, стоявший достаточно далеко, чтобы его не смогли услышать.

— Именно это меня и беспокоит, — ответила Совакс’ин’арат. — Действие этой аномалии выходит за пределы этой планеты. Понять бы, как именно это происходит.

— Мы… точно посылали «Сверкающую», — подтвердил Чаф’эло’мен. Выражение суеверного ужаса не сходило с его лица. — Я лично отдавал приказ. Так указано в записях, но ни я, ни кто-то ещё из указанных участников этого не помнит.

— В той экспедиции была моя младшая сестра! Как я мог не заметить ее пропажи?! — сказал другой представитель дома Чаф из-за его спины, в его голосе была отчётливо слышна паника.

— Полагаю, вы захотите скорректировать приказы? — нетерпеливо ответил Вэнто.

— Оставайтесь там и постоянно докладывайте о любых подозрительных событиях или исчезновениях. Мы проинформируем Командование о том, что вам может понадобиться подкрепление. Если вы исчезнете также как экипаж «Сверкающей», это дело перестанет быть личным для дома Чаф.

— Я предприму все необходимые меры, аристокра. И ожидаю от вас также, что вы будете предоставлять все новые данные об аномалии, которые зафиксируете со своей стороны.

— Буду, не сомневайтесь. Да сохранит вас воинская удача.

Сеанс связи был окончен, и командир тут же нетерпеливо нажал вызов на комлинке.

— Всем отрядам. Немедленно возвращайтесь на корабль.

***

Последним, спустя полчаса после объявленного сбора, вернулся отряд, исследовавший периметр. Об исчезновениях никто не докладывал, но командир Вэнто приказал проверить каждого члена экипажа по списку. После этого оказалось, что один член второй группы и двое из третьей группы исчезли, и работавшие бок о бок с ними чиссы ничего не заметили, словно позабыв об их существовании. После обнаружения пропажи лица их отразили тот же ужас, что и ранее лица представителей дома Чаф, позабывших о целой экспедиции.

Попытки вспомнить как и когда они исчезли привели к одинаковым результатам — воспоминания были подобны тени, пробежавшей по земле. В какой-то момент исчезнувшие просто делали несколько шагов в сторону и пропадали из поля зрения, никого не предупредив.

— Чаф’эло’мен приказал оставаться здесь, — мрачно сказал Вэнто, сидя за столом в своей каюте. Плат’алв’илан стоял рядом, блуждая взглядом по стенам расположенным вдоль них предметам искусства. В его руках был пад, но он изучил данные с него уже три раза и просто держал его, не желая уходить. Вэнто же не отдавал ему приказа уйти — очевидно он и сам не хотел оставаться один на один с неизвестностью, в которой они оказались. — Как бы нас не постигла участь «Сияющей».

— За бортом уже стемнело. Температура снаружи быстро падает. До утра мы ничего больше не сможем сделать.

— Трое моих подчиненных пропали ситх знает куда. А если мы снарядим отряд на поиски даже днём… может пропасть ещё больше. Я растерян, — спокойно признал командир и сдавил кончиками пальцев переносицу. — Я научился быть воином и применять все ресурсы, чтобы одерживать победу. Но здесь мне явно предстоит столкнуться с чем-то выходящим за рамки моего опыта, — он поднялся и подошел ко все ещё открытой нише в стене. Он положил руку на стекло и прижался к нему любом. — Что бы ты сделал, столкнувшись со сверхъестественным?

— Я бы позвал на помощь Сину. Из всех нас она понимает его лучше всех. Или… вы говорили не со мной? — Плат’алв’илан подошел к командиру со спины, но из-за его фигуры все ещё не мог разглядеть, что было за стеклом. Лишь отметил, что по преломлению света было похоже, что внутри было что-то, вмороженное в лёд. Или кто-то. Не будучи сам знатного происхождения, Плат’алв’илан лишь слышал о том, что правящие семьи таким образом сохраняют тела наиболее почитаемых предков в разветвлённых подземных склепах.

Вэнто молчал, продолжая стоять к нему спиной, и чем больше Плат’алв’илан присматривался, тем больше убеждался, что за стеклом действительно было чьё-то тело.

— Я согласен с тобой, — наконец сказал командир. — Навигаторы «Сияющей» были совсем детьми, поэтому у нас есть преимущество. Но все же Сина не джедай.

— Простите мое невежество, но… Что такое джедай?

— Я и сам точно не знаю. Но знаю, что понимать подобные явления и взаимодействовать с ними для них в порядке вещей. Они учатся этому с младенчества. Траун рассказывал мне, что один из них чуть не убил его, будучи за километры от него на другом корабле. И… кажется, у меня есть идея, — он снова подошел к столу и нажал кнопку вызова. — Командир мостику. Лейтенант Сина, явитесь в мою каюту.

Теперь Плат’алв’илан наконец-то смог увидеть содержимое загадочной ниши целиком. Внутри, погребенный в толще чистейшего льда, был чисс преклонных лет, одетый в белую униформу. Сперва Плат’алв’илан решил, что перед ним адмирал, но приглядевшись понял, что эта униформа не имела отношения к чисскому экспансионному флоту. И фасон, и знаки отличия указывали на недавно уничтоженную Галактическую Империю, которой когда-то служил и сам Вэнто.

— Простите если лезу не в свое дело, командир… — вопрос дался Плат’алв’илану с трудом, словно невидимые тиски сдавили его грудь и мешали вдохнуть достаточно воздуха. Он не раз видел смерть, но ни за что не стал бы держать ее рядом с собой добровольно. — Почему вы храните это тело в своей каюте?

— Потому что я — его дом.

Командир Вэнто часто неуклюже строил фразы на чеуне, но сейчас он явно намеренно использовал именно это слово. В языке чиссов было много слов, обозначающих положение в семье, порядок родственных связей, степень близости в браке и вовлечённости в семейные дела. Было много видов чувственной и эмоциональной привязанности. И если двое становились друг для друга домом — эта связь лежала вне всех других социальных конструктов и могла встать даже выше, чем долг перед родиной. И даже смерть не могла ее разорвать.

Что-то внутри Плат’алв’илана оборвалось. Очевидно, именно об этом пыталась предупредить его Сина, но не захотела выразиться конкретнее. Хотя, будь ее слова даже предельно конкретны, он не услышал бы их, пока не увидел собственными глазами. Неуместные с самого начала чувства к командиру снова зашевелились в нем, и если раньше они наполняли теплом и томлением ожидания, то сейчас это были боль и горечь безнадежности, жгущие изнутри. У него не было шансов, и лучшим, что он мог сделать, это в действительности постараться забыть и ждать, что чувства со временем просто выгорят в нем без остатка, не получив ответа.

— Талви? — рука командира поймала его рукав, и только теперь Плат’алв’илан осознал, что погрузившись в свою боль потерял связь с реальностью и не заметил, что ноги сами повели его прочь из кабинета.

— О… простите, командир. Кажется, этот вихрь влияет на меня больше, чем хотелось бы, — он нервно провёл ладонью по лицу, сдвигая упавшую на глаза прядь отросшей чёлки. За этим движением он невольно подумал о продолжавшей стоять перед его мысленным взором фигуре мёртвого чисса, волосы которого даже после заморозки выглядели аккуратно зачёсанными назад.

— Мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь рядом, — сказал Вэнто тихо и опустил взгляд, из-за чего его глазницы в темноте стали похожи на провалы. Чисс знал, что глаза людей не светятся, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что с ним что-то не так. Ведь глаза чиссов совсем угасали лишь когда те были на пороге смерти.

Дверь в каюту отворилась, и Совакс’ин’арат вошла к ним. Вид у неё был немного рассеянный.

— Слушаю вас, командир.

— Сина. Возможно, моя просьба покажется тебе странной, но я хочу, чтобы ты создала защитный барьер вокруг «Серебряного Клинка», — сказал Вэнто. Совакс’ин’арат нахмурилась и сделала шаг назад.

— Красистор Эли’вэнто, при всем уважении… я не понимаю о чем вы.

— Представь, что ты — генератор энергетического щита, — начал объяснять командир, и его голос вдруг стал звучать необычно бодро, а к словам, приходившим намного быстрее и увереннее обычного, добавилась активная жестикуляция. Словно он сам стал на десяток лет моложе, собравшись под воздействием обстоятельств. Плат’алв’илан почти не воспринимал его слова, но не мог не залюбоваться таким редким зрелищем. — Ты ведь представляешь себе устройство генератора энергетического щита?

— Конечно, я проходила базовые курсы инженера, чтобы заработать повышение. Но я вас не понимаю.

— Ты генератор, который питается Силой, — Вэнто показал ей кулак и обвёл другой рукой подобие шара вокруг него. — И который способен ее оттолкнуть. Понимаю, как это звучит, но возможно пока это единственный способ для нас защитить экипаж от воздействия этого странного вихря.

— Сила? — Совакс’ин’арат усмехнулась громче, чем обычно себе позволяла. — Вы же не путаете навигаторов с вымершим кланом легендарных воинов со световыми мечами?

— Нет. Но я знаю, что у ваших способностей сходная природа. И в тебе это очень сильно, раз ты не утратила это с годами. И если других пугает твой потенциал, то я напротив всячески за то, чтобы ты раскрыла его.

Совакс’ин’арат долго смотрела на командира не моргая, затем тяжело вздохнула и ответила.

— Если у меня получится, обещайте, что не включите это в отчёт. Не хватало ещё, чтобы детей заставляли быть живыми щитами.

— Конечно. Командованию не обязательно знать об этой детали.

— Ты же прислушивалась к вихрю в течение дня, — спросил Плат’алв’илан. — Может быть есть какие-то моменты, на которые стоит обратить особое внимание?

— Все очень нечетко, — она перевела на него взгляд, и он нервно сцепил руки за спиной, подозревая, о чем она может сказать. — Но я заметила, что многие стали высказывать вслух то, о чем раньше не говорили. Страхи. Неприязнь. Абсурдные желания. Словно вихрь заставляет терять связь с реальностью.

Услышав ее слова, командир Вэнто вдруг снова поник.

— Теперь понятно, почему я чувствую себя так… — не окончив фразу, он покачал головой и повернулся к старшему помощнику. — Талви, мне нужно, чтобы ты призвал экипаж быть бдительным друг к другу. Никто не должен покидать корабль до утра. А утром… если я окончательно потеряю связь с реальностью — доверяю тебе командование.

— Но командир… — попытался возразить Плат’алв’илан, но был перебит.

— Сина, я надеюсь на тебя. А теперь, если вы не возражаете, я хочу побыть один, — сказал Вэнто и сел за стол, погрузившись в повторное изучение собранных данных об аномалии. Совакс’ин’арат многозначительно взглянула на Плат’алв’илана и кивнула на дверь.

***

Той ночью никому на «Серебряном клинке» не спалось. Мысли, от которых члены экипажа могли отвлекаться в дневной рутине, в ночи стали особенно навязчивы.

Плат’алв’илан тоже не мог спать. Он сидел на кровати, переодетый в пижаму, и вслушивался в шаги за дверью. Многие сдались и пошли искать себе занятие на мостик, хотя там уже была команда ночной смены и вряд ли желала делиться.

Он снова лег, уставившись в потолок. Тело, находившееся в каюте командира, не покидало его мысли. В бессоннице он воспользовался доступом и успел прочитать личные файлы Вэнто, в которых, информации тоже было немного, но достаточно, чтобы добавить пищи его воображению.

Имя того чисса было Митт’рау’нуруодо. В своих записях Вэнто называл его Трауном и писал о нем очень сдержанно, но даже в этой сдержанности читались его настоящие чувства. В общей базе данных было сказано, что этот чисс был изгнан много лет назад на территорию Галактической Империи и три года назад погиб, сражаясь с ее внутренними врагами.

— Меня тогда даже на свете не было, — проворчал Плат’алв’илан себе под нос и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ткань подушки тут же показалась ему ужасной на ощупь, и он отбросил ее, нервно вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Очевидно, идея с защитным полем не работала. Или работала очень плохо.

Чувствуя, что дальше будет только хуже, он вскочил в чем был и выбежал в коридор. Добежав до каюты Совакс’ин’арат, он открыл дверь личным кодом, но не обнаружил ее там. Очевидно она, как и многие другие, была на своём посту. Прибежав на мостик, он действительно увидел ее в кресле навигатора. Однако в отличие от всех остальных, тревожно суетившихся вокруг в попытках найти себе занятие, Совакс’ин’арат крепко спала, улёгшись лицом на консоль, и никто, похоже, не обращал на это внимания.

— Не удивительно, что щит не работает, — пробормотал Плат’алв’илан себе под нос и подошел к ней. Осторожно приподняв ее голову, он убедился, что она именно спала, а не была погружена в транс. Затем он попытался разбудить ее, сначала аккуратно, потом, спустя несколько минут безуспешных попыток, несколько раз грубо встряхнул её.

— Вселенная, пожалуйста, я так хочу спать, — невнятно возмутилась она, не открывая глаз, безвольно повисая у Плат’алв’илана в руках.

— Сина, если бы ты знала, какой хаос тут творится. Ты нужна нам!

— Неужели это не может подождать до утра?

— Эй, кто-нибудь! Мне нужен стимулятор! — выкрикнул Плат’алв’илан. Несколько присутствовавших на мостике повернулись к нему и оценивающе осмотрели с ног до головы.

— Судя по твоему виду тебе он не нужен, — нездорово ухмыляясь ответил связист.

— Мы должны разбудить ее!

— А… так она спит? Я думал она ведёт корабль. Ладно, у меня был один в запасе, — связист открыл небольшой тайник под консолью связи и бросил Плат’алв’илану инжектор, который тот тут же приложил к шее Совакс’ин’арат. Та недовольно застонала, и через несколько секунд широко и испуганно распахнула глаза.

— Что… где… Талви? Я уснула посреди мостика! О бездна… — сказала она, тяжело дыша из-за резко участившегося ритма сердца. Свет ее глаз был тусклым и прерывисто мерцал — сон явно был глубоким и очень не хотел отпускать.

— Твой щит, — Плат’алв’илан заговорил тише, чтобы слышать его могла только она. — Он не работает?

— Щит? Щит… — она зажмурилась и грубо протерла глаза. — Сейчас. Дай мне минуту проснуться. И почему ты в пижаме?

— Я… — он осмотрел себя и только тут связал свой внешний вид с реакцией окружающих. — Похоже я тоже не в себе. Весь корабль сходит с ума!

— Вот сейчас и узнаем, насколько хорошо это работает.

Она села в кресле поудобнее и закрыла глаза, дав знак ее не трогать. Первую минуту ничего не происходило, но скоро все, кто был на мостике заметно успокоились. Плат’алв’илан с облегчением отметил, что ощущение иголок под кожей и навязчивые мысли постепенно отступили, сменившись сильной усталостью и желанием вернуться в кровать.

— У тебя получилось. Я не знаю как, но получилось.

— И похоже, мне вообще нельзя засыпать, пока мы не выберемся отсюда, — удрученно отметила она, откидываясь в кресле. — Я даже не могу вспомнить, как отключилась. Словно в какой-то момент мое тело и разум решили, что сон — это единственное, чего я хочу.

— Дневная смена, отправляйтесь спать. У нас впереди непростой день, и утром я хочу, чтобы вы предоставили отчёт о своём состоянии, — распорядился Плат’алв’илан. — Меня это тоже касается. Ночная смена… не дайте ей снова уснуть. Если потребуется — возьмите в медотсеке ещё стимуляторов. И да хранит нас воинская удача, — он ещё раз оглядел себя, смущаясь своего вида, и спешно покинул мостик, пока все были слишком растеряны и никто не подверг критике его авторитет старшего помощника.

Он направлялся в свою каюту почти не глядя по сторонам и не заметил, как ноги сами привели его к порогу командира. Никто из мучившихся от бессонницы не заметил, чтобы тот выходил, но Плат’алв’илан был почти уверен, что и его не минул всеобщий кризис. Некоторое время поколебавшись, он все же решил войти.

В каюте было почти совсем темно. Свет исходил только от той самой ниши, в которой командир Вэнто держал замороженное тело. Приглядевшись, Плат’алв’илан увидел и самого Вэнто — тот полулежал рядом, прижавшись лицом к холодному стеклу. Он никак не отреагировал на появление старшего помощника, даже когда тот приблизился — очевидно восстановленный ментальный барьер заставил его уснуть, избавив от навязчивой тоски. Это подтверждали ещё не высохшие на его лице слезы.

Плат’алв’илан снова ощутил ком в горле, хотя сейчас вихрь уже не должен был влиять на него. Даже не будучи усиленными извне, его чувства были настоящими. Решив, что потом придумает себе оправдание, он осторожно поднял человека на руки. Вэнто не просыпался и не сопротивлялся, лишь тихо застонал, когда адъютант попытался устроить его в руках поудобнее.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — губы человека растянулись в улыбке, и он неожиданно потянулся к шее чисса. Плат’алв’илан замер, когда руки командира обняли его, а щека прижалась к плечу.

— Вы замёрзнете, если будете спать на полу. Ваш вид менее устойчив к холоду, — решился он наконец ответить и пошёл в сторону открытой спальной комнаты. Внутри неё было теплее, чем в остальной каюте. Плат’алв’илан осторожно уложил командира на кровать, но тот все не хотел расцеплять кольцо рук, продолжавших держаться за шею.

— Я замерзну, если тебя не будет в моей постели, — сонно проворчал человек, вынуждая его присесть рядом.

— Простите, командир, — Плат’алв’илан осторожно расцепил его пальцы и отстранился, с огромным трудом сражаясь с сильным как никогда искушением. — Я… правда должен идти.

— Почему ты всегда должен уходить? Мы видимся так редко, и так мало… почему? — Вэнто вновь протянул руку и схватился за ворот его пижамы. На этот раз в его голосе звучала мольба, и сердце Плат’алв’илана пропустило удар. Больше всего на свете он хотел остаться, но прекрасно осознавал, что его командир во сне не понимал, с кем говорил.

— Простите, я… — человек не дал ему закончить фразу, неожиданно резко дёрнув его на себя и закрыв его рот своими губами.

На несколько долгих секунд этого поцелуя Плат’алв’илан забыл как дышать. Он чувствовал, что рассыпается, и был готов бросить каждую свою часть, всего себя, под ноги инородца, ставшего для него больше, чем просто старшим по званию, больше, чем просто самый близкий и понимающий его разумный на этом корабле. Он чувствовал, что если бы ему предложили принести себя в жертву, чтобы вернуть к жизни незнакомца за стеклом, он не раздумывая согласился бы, лишь бы это помогло избавить командира от страданий, которые обнажились под действием аномалии. Он чувствовал и прямо сейчас ненавидел эти чувства и себя самого.

Когда поцелуй наконец закончился, Плат’алв’илан ничего более не сказав вырвался из некрепкой хватки спящего и так быстро как мог побежал к выходу. Когда он переступил порог каюты, он услышал, как командир жалобно окликнул его по чужому имени. Задержавшись на секунду, он ударил сам себя по лицу и продолжил быстрым шагом удаляться прочь.

— Я ничего не сделал. Просто поднял его с пола. Просто положил в кровать, — скороговоркой убеждал он себя, оказавшись в своей каюте. — Просто… — он провёл ладонями по лицу и нащупал влажный след поцелуя. Долгого. Страстного. Какой он хотел бы повторить. Хотел бы зайти намного дальше. Но не имел права. — Хотел бы я и в самом деле быть этим Трауном.

***

Наутро все старательно делали вид, что ночью ничего не произошло, но по всем было заметно, как сильно они были вымотаны недостатком сна. Наиболее вымотанной была Совакс’ин’арат, продолжавшая полуосознанно поддерживать барьер, но пока справлялась.

Командир приказал адъютанту организовать группу высадки для исследования вихря, а сам уединился у себя в каюте, высказав намерение достучаться до командования и убедить их и дом Чаф свернуть операцию ради безопасности экипажа. Плат’алв’илан выдал каждому из пятерых членов группы высадки миниатюрное следящее устройство, крепящееся под одежду, надеясь, что в случае исчезновения это поможет хотя бы отследить направление и, возможно, найти остальных.

Едва они оказались за пределами создаваемого навигатором ментального барьера, все тут же снова ощутили воздействие вихря. Для каждого оно было индивидуальным, как сам Плат’алв’илан успел узнать из поданных с утра отчетов. В основном оно сводилось к тому, что аномалия поднимала на поверхность подавленные воспоминания, мысли и желания, что даже для сосредоточенных и дисциплинированных чисских солдат становилось серьезной помехой их обычной эффективности. Поэтому он включил в группу высадки тех, чьи волнения были наиболее приземлёнными и почти не причиняли им беспокойства.

Однако про себя самого он такого сказать не смог, и тут же пожалел об этом просчете, когда терзавшие его всю ночь ревность и досада снова зашевелились иглами под кожей. Но сейчас у него было дело, которое могло хотя бы частично забить эти навязчивые мысли.

Они пошли по маршруту, наиболее короткому с точки зрения анализа проходимости рельефа. Каждый держал включённым вверенный ему прибор и непрерывно отправлял данные. Плат’алв’илан ожидал, что приближение к вихрю вызовет помехи в работе техники, но ничего подобного не происходило. Да и сам он со стороны походил не на бурю, а на лёгкий ветерок, лениво перекатывающий песчинки, не отрывая их от земли.

— Мы в пятидесяти метрах. Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Плат’алв’илан, чтобы убедиться, что никто из группы высадки не испытывал желания так или иначе исчезнуть.

— Очень хочу выпить крепкой настойки из су’цвай, — ответил рядовой Норо’ки’ракс, ответственный за счётчик радиации.

— Ботинки натирают. Надеюсь, когда вернемся на базу нам выдадут новые, — ответила лейтенант, державшая сканер почвы.

— Немного тревожно. Хотелось бы мне иметь способности Совакс’ин’арат и защищаться самому, — ответил связист из ночной смены, поддерживавший прямо сейчас канал связи с кораблём открытым.

— Что мы вообще здесь делаем? — вдруг раздраженно спросила рядовая Фалим’ри’ар, на плече которой расположилас видеокамера.

— А где бы ты хотела быть? — спросил Плат’алв’илан, услышав в ее голосе истерические нотки. В утреннем отчете она была спокойна и безразлична ко всему, но очевидно теперь аномалия смогла достучаться и до ее потаенных желаний.

— Это неуместно, лейтенант-коммандер, — огрызнулась она и сделала шаг назад.

— Прямо сейчас от этого может зависеть, вернётесь ли вы когда-нибудь домой.

— Я не хочу домой. Я вообще хотела бы родиться в другой семье, — она сделала ещё несколько шагов, вся ее поза стала напряженной, голос сорвался на крик. — В другое время. Жить в спокойной роскоши, а не исследовать опасные аномалии на краю исследованного космоса! — она резко дернулась с места и побежала в сторону вихря.

— Мрия, стой! — крикнул ей вслед Плат’алв’илан, но она не отреагировала, продолжая стремительно приближаться к скале, изнутри которой исходила аномалия. Она направлялась прямо к узкому прямоугольному входу в неисследованную пещеру. — Ждите здесь, я за ней! — приказал он и тоже побежал.

Девушка скрылась в пещере, и через несколько секунд ее трекер исчез с радаров. Плат’алв’илан заметил это, но не остановился и вошёл следом за ней. Он ожидал, что за порогом пещеры его встретят лишь камни темнота, но вместо этого его ноги ступили на тонкое шерстяное покрытие каюты командира, а перед глазами вновь явилась сцена, которую он наблюдал вчера ночью. Он смотрел на себя со стороны, на то как он, растрёпанный и в пижаме, бережно поднимает Вэнто на руки. Кадры переключались быстро, как во сне, а в ушах звучал его же голос.

Его сердце тяжело билось — не от бега, но от неожиданности, вновь ударившей его по больному. Он оглянулся и не увидел выхода. Вместо этого он снова увидел самого себя, в отчаянии кричащего в подушку.

— Хотел бы я и в самом деле быть этим Трауном!

— Траун! — послышалось из-за спины. Он снова оглянулся — командир Вэнто, одетый в гражданское, стоял у двери спальни в уютном незнакомом доме и улыбался ему. Встретившись с ним взглядом, он приблизился и прижался к нему всем телом. Плат’алв’илан протестующе отстранился и замотал головой.

— Нет, это все не реально. Я должен вернуться. Должен выйти отсюда. Настоящий Вэнто нуждается во мне. Ты — не настоящий! — крикнул он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на образах из реальности, надеясь, что боль поможет ему сопротивляться. И тогда боль заполнила его целиком. Мысли, крутившиеся вокруг недавнего прошлого, разбежались врассыпную. Вэнто действительно нуждался в нём. Но на самом деле он нуждался вовсе не в нём. Он просто использовал его как замену. А во сне даже не смог отличить его от того, по кому на самом деле тосковал. Командиру был нужен Митт’рау’нуруодо, а не его суррогат, и Плат’алв’илан не мог при всём желании изменить этого.

— Или всё-таки мог? — промелькнула мысль, и он вдруг почувствовал сильную боль, словно всё его тело объяло огнём. Он вскрикнул, но не услышал собственного голоса, и ноги перестали держать его. Боль его души растворилась в боли тела, заполнившей всё восприятие, а потом, словно по волшебству, исчезла.

Он очнулся на полу в тёмной пещере. Видеокамера, упавшая с плеча исчезнувшей рядовой, лежала рядом. Позади него был выход из пещеры, и в тусклом свете снаружи была видна остальная группа высадки, всё ещё ожидавшая его.

Шум исчез из его мыслей. Ушли и растворились сбивавшие с толку эмоции, словно вихрь, до этого сводивший его с ума, перестал на него действовать. Подождав некоторое время и убедившись, что больше ничего не происходит, он огляделся.

В пещере было темно, но проникавшего снаружи света было достаточно для чисских глаз, чтобы разглядеть, что на ее стенах была роспись, явно созданная руками разумного существа. В центре пещеры был провал в форме идеального круга, и из него с почти неслышимым низкочастотным звуком поднимался ветер и устремлялся в сравнительно маленькое отверстие в потолке.

Он подобрал камеру — запись все ещё велась. Включив фонарь, он отснял все стены и заглянул за край пропасти — как он и ожидал, внизу были несколько этажей рукотворного древнего сооружения, уходившего глубоко под землю. Сканируя поверхность планеты из космоса отчего-то никто не догадался заглянуть поглубже. Если это здание уходило так глубоко, вероятно где-то под песками был целый город, который мог пролить свет на загадочный вихрь.

Засняв всё, до чего смог дотянуться объектив камеры, он вышел из пещеры, которая, как он теперь понимал, была не пещерой, а комнатой, а скала, торчащая над холодными песчаными дюнами, была стеной. Ожидавшие его за краем вихря заметно удивились — очевидно, они уже почти поверили в то, что он не вернётся.

— Лейтенант-коммандер! — обратилась к нему лейтенант Ския’ран’исис, пределом мечтаний которой была новая обувь. — Вы зашли в вихрь и не исчезли!

— Да. В отличие от Фалим’ри’ар, — чуть хрипло ответил он и подал ей видеокамеру. — Кажется, вихрь перестал на меня действовать. Так что… передайте мне свои устройства. Я зайду в здание и соберу данные — это будет наиболее безопасно, — он активировал комлинк. — Старший помощник — мостику. Проведите глубокое сканирование почвы. Ищите все, похожее на здания. Возможно, под этими песками зарыта целая цивилизация.

— Принято, лейтенант-коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо, — ответили с той стороны и завершили связь.

— Что? — он вздрогнул и несколько раз удивленно моргнул, услышав это обращение. Что-то было не так, но он не мог понять что именно. Он вопросительно взглянул на ожидавшую дальнейших распоряжений группу высадки.

— Лейтенант-коммандер? Вы неважно выглядите.

— Этот вихрь что-то сделал со мной, — он потёр ладонью грудь, вдруг ощутив неприятную тяжесть. — Но отпустил. Думаю, я схожу в медотсек чтобы убедиться в отсутствии повреждений.

***

Оказавшись в медотсеке, он настоял на проведении полного обследования. Медик предложил ему раздеться до пояса, чтобы пройти сканирование. Под форменной майкой обнаружились несколько старых шрамов, которых он совсем не помнил — несколько особенно больших и пугающих были прямо на груди.

— Все в порядке, лейтенант-коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо, контакт с вихрем не имел последствий для вашего здоровья. Даже следов радиации нет.

Он снова поморщился, услышав это обращение. С тех пор, как он вышел из пещеры, все называли его так, но он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это вовсе не его имя. Но в свете новых открывшихся фактов о вихре ему некогда было задаваться вопросом, кто он такой — ради безопасности экипажа следовало разобраться в происходящем как можно скорее.

— Вихрь и не должен быть радиоактивным. Судя по данным приборов, его природа за гранью физической реальности, — отметил он, просматривая записи с камеры лёжа на медицинской кровати. — И как я понял из рисунков на стене — те, кто создали его, хорошо знали, что делали.

Послышался звук открывающейся двери, и в медотсек вошел командир Вэнто. Вид у него был взволнованный, но как только он встретился взглядом со старшим помощником — выдохнул с облегчением.

— Траун! Мне сказали что ты здесь. Зачем ты бросился в этот вихрь?

— Я обязан был попытаться остановить Фалим’ри’ар. Я включил ее в группу высадки, неверно оценив ее состояние. Это моя ответственность. И мне жаль, что я не смог.

— Ты не можешь отвечать за то, как каждый из нас сопротивляется влиянию на разум, — Вэнто сел на кровать рядом с ним, пока он надевал майку, и положил ладонь на его плечо. Пусть это прикосновение и не было исключительным для их взаимного общения, впервые они прикасались кожа к коже, и чисс чуть вздрогнул, почувствовав прохладную руку человека.

— Чиссы устойчивы к этому. Но не всесильны. Мне повезло, что мой ум достаточно дисциплинирован.

— Самоуверен, как всегда. Из-за тебя я скоро совсем поседею, — проворчал Вэнто, продолжая нервно улыбаться. — Кстати, а где Талви?

— Что? — он почувствовал, как от звука этого имени внутри него все болезненно сжалось, словно пытаясь вытолкнуть его из тела.

— Он был с тобой в группе высадки. Такой… — командир нахмурился и сжал пальцами переносицу, — молодой, высокий, немного бледный. Очень многообещающий офицер.

— Полное имя… Плат’алв’илан? — произнёс он, и тяжесть в груди завязалась в узел столь болезненный, что голова закружилась и на лбу выступил пот.

— Да… Траун, ты точно в порядке?

— Кажется у меня шок после контакта с вихрем. Мысли путаются.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты сделал уже очень много, а я с утра был никакой. Даже не могу вспомнить, почему. Помню только что ты сбежал из моей постели, — Вэнто совсем по-свойски ущипнул его за щёку. — Трудоголик.

— Нет, — он отстранил его руку. — Я хочу взглянуть на результаты сканирования почвы. Чем быстрее мы поймём, с чем имеем дело, тем быстрее сможем отсюда убраться. Полагаю мне не нужно объяснять вам, почему.

— Я все ещё могу приказать тебе идти в каюту.

— Но вы не станете, — он смахнул пот со лба и улыбнулся, надевая форменную тунику. Пока он сам не понимал, что с ним произошло, беспокоить командира понапрасну тем более не стоило.

Войдя на мостик, он приказал вывести на дисплей карту местности и наложить на неё все результаты проведённых исследований, включая найденные брошенные корабли. Командир пришел вместе с ним, но нисколько не препятствовал его инициативе.

— Как я и предполагал, в сотне метров под нами лежат останки древнего города, в котором жила раса, создавшая этот вихрь, — лейтенант-коммандер указал на группу объектов явно искусственного происхождения, залегавших под десятками метров нанесённого сверху песка. — Судя по изображениям на стенах, манипуляции с подобными энергиями были для них чем-то естественным и повседневным. Они не владели привычными нам технологиями космических путешествий, однако они и не нуждались в этом. Созданный ими вихрь способен был не только переместить их в любую точку пространства и времени, но и удовлетворить любые другие потребности.

— И ты сделал этот вывод просто осмотрев стены пещеры? — спросил Вэнто, но в его голосе не было претензий. Скорее это было восхищение.

— Именно. Только это не пещера, а вершина зиккурата. Создатели были горды своим творением и рассказали его историю в рисунках. К сожалению, мне удалось увидеть только то, что было на самых верхних этажах, но этого достаточно, чтобы понять, куда все они исчезли и почему.

Он подключил камеру к дисплею, и на месте карты появилось отснятое изображение. Последовательные рисунки на стенах, хоть и потертые от времени, были довольно четкими и рассказывали историю, при детальном рассмотрении понятную без объяснений. Все, кто был на мостике, подошли и внимательно слушали, в то время как он сам, хоть и говорил уверенно, но не мог вспомнить, чтобы обдумывал что-то из этого ранее.

— В какой-то момент их цивилизация достигла тупика. Они жили в полной гармонии, но как и любым живым существам им не хватало стимула, развития, а ресурсы планеты постепенно истощались. Однажды они просто решили уйти — не все разом, но постепенно, так как любая неудовлетворённость считывалась вихрем, и тот воздействуя на разум призывал их воспользоваться им. Теперь они все ушли, но их творение никуда не исчезло, и продолжит существовать, пока не погаснет местная звезда. Дом Чаф будет разочарован — извлечь источник вихря или создать такой же нам не по силам.

— А можно ли вернуть тех, кто исчез? — спросил офицер по науке. Его явно больше других огорчило исчезновение лейтенанта Фалим’ри’ар, а его состояние и до этого было нестабильным.

— Это мне неизвестно. Однако стоит понимать, что все, кто исчезли, сделали это по собственному желанию. Если я правильно понимаю принцип действия аномалии, где бы они ни были сейчас они, должно быть, счастливы. И, возможно, даже не помнят, что когда-то были частью экипажа.

— А я не помню, чтобы ты был частью нашего экипажа, — вдруг подала голос Совакс’ин’арат, до этого сонно сидевшая за своей консолью и не показывавшая заинтересованности в происходящем. Сейчас она пристально смотрела на него и двигалась к нему, неделикатно расталкивая сослуживцев. — Ты кто такой вообще?

— Сина! — воскликнул Вэнто и преградил ей путь. — Если ты думаешь, что недостаток сна дает тебе право терять самообладание посреди брифинга — ты ошибаешься.

— Я в норме, — огрызнулась она, но все же остановилась. Ее глаза горели ярко, а голос бил по восприятию словно плеть. — А вот вы все тронетесь головой без моей защиты. Неизвестно кто ступил на борт корабля, а вы даже не заметили? А теперь он стоит на мостике и так неожиданно и складно рассказывает нам все тайны нашей аномалии, и вы просто смотрите ему в рот? И кто же из нас потерял самообладание?

Все присутствующие уставились на неё, но никто не находился, что ответить. Даже Вэнто вдруг отступил и вопросительно взглянул на старшего помощника. А тот, услышав ее слова, наконец-то понял, что произошло. Он быстро вернулся мыслями в момент, когда только соприкоснулся с вихрем. Когда тот вытащил на поверхность его тщательно скрываемое желание и исполнил его. Аномалия отпустила его не из-за устойчивости его разума, а из-за того, что у него не было желания оказаться где-то ещё. Но было желание стать кем-то другим.

— Сина… это я! — сказал Плат’алв’илан, глядя ей в глаза, и его голос прозвучал почти похоже на то, как он звучал раньше.

— Ты… — ее глаза мигнули. — О бездна… — сказала она совсем тихо и сделала два шага назад.

— Что происходит? — Вэнто нахмурился, а его правый глаз несколько раз дернулся. Его лицо, бывшее спокойным и радостным с тех пор как он увидел его в медотсеке, снова помрачнело. Плат’алв’илан был напуган осознанием того, что прикосновение вихря превратило его в другую личность, но что мог значить его страх, когда он так сильно хотел, чтобы человек Эли’вэнто был счастлив.

— Все в порядке, командир, — его голос снова стал ниже и мягче, а эмоции из него исчезли. — Очевидно, воздействие вихря повлияло на то, как я выгляжу… в энергетическом плане. Вот она меня и не узнала.

— Да… да. Это так. Именно так. — Совакс’ин’арат нервно улыбнулась и двинулась обратно на свое место. — Прости, что прервала твою демонстрацию.

— Не знаю, на неё нашло? — прошептали сразу несколько присутствующих друг другу.

— Будьте снисходительны, — негромко произнёс Плат’алв’илан глядя ей вслед. — Она ужасно устала за эти сутки.

***

Он не ощущал это раздвоением сознания — мысли, слова и действия, которые раньше не были ему свойственны, были почти естественными, пока что-то внутри не одергивало его, словно укол в грудь, разливающий по телу прохладную волну адреналина, и он не чувствовал страх оттого, что его настоящая личность могла раствориться в этом безвозвратно. Он не знал почти ничего о Митт’рау’нуруодо, потому не мог отделить себя старого от новых привычек. Он даже почти не заметил разницы между новым и старым телом — их рост был почти одинаковым, и несмотря на то, что этот чисс явно был старше, оно ощущалось здоровее, сильнее и ловчее. Казалось, все произошедшие изменения были к лучшему, но тревожность не уходила.

Он ещё не видел своего нового лица. В медотсеке и во время брифинга такой возможности не было. После они с Вэнто в его каюте составляли отчёт, чтобы послать Верховному Командованию. Сейчас же, отлучившись вымыть руки, он не решался поднять глаза на зеркало.

— Траун, — Вэнто подошел к нему сзади и обнял со спины. Плат’алв’илан резко вдохнул от неожиданности. Сейчас их никто не мог увидеть и осудить за проявление взаимных чувств, но ему было не по себе, ведь эти объятия предназначались не ему. Он смог вспомнить, кем он был на самом деле, но это не принесло ему облегчения. Но сейчас, чувствуя прикосновение рук командира, он также вспомнил и о том, ради чего с такой готовностью пожертвовал собой. Плат’алв’илан накрыл его ладони своими и улыбнулся их мягкой прохладе. Их руки настолько подходили друг другу, что впору было вообразить, что в этом был сверхъестественный замысел. — Давай не пойдём ужинать?

— Нам нужно получить порцию питательных веществ, чтобы восполнить ущерб, нанесённый сегодняшним стрессом.

— У меня здесь припасена пара разогреваемых пайков, — рука Вэнто поднялась к его груди, и Плат’алв’илан почувствовал влагу в месте соприкосновения его лица со своей спиной. Командир плакал — сверхъестественные возможности вихря пусть и затуманили его память, скрыв годы, проведённые в одиночестве и скорби, но не могли перечеркнуть опустошенности, к которой он так привык, даже если не помнил ее причин, и теперь слишком ярко переживал на ее фоне радость от того, что тот, кого он любил, снова был рядом. — Не знаю почему, но я чувствую себя так, словно не видел тебя целую вечность и ужасно соскучился. Хочу просто побыть с тобой рядом.

Плат’алв’илан аккуратно отстранил руки Вэнто и развернулся в его объятиях. Как он и почувствовал, лицо человека было в слезах. Его глаза не светились, но отражали свет глаз чисса, как маленькие луны. Плат’алв’илан взял его лицо в ладони, и по телу пробежала дрожь. То, что ещё вчера было призрачной мечтой, теперь было реальностью. Той самой реальностью, которой он так хотел.

— Вихрь не смог ничего сделать со мной, потому что быть с тобой — это все, чего я хочу, — Плат’алв’илан улыбнулся и стёр его слезы большим пальцем. — Илай, — он назвал человека по имени, и только теперь осознал, что никогда прежде не называл его так. Служебные отношения чиссов не допускали обращения по имени, данному при рождении, даже в мыслях. Но сейчас он не был собой, а того, кем он был, явно не связывали такие условности. Он сам не заметил, как медленно наклонился и поцеловал его губы.

Вэнто целовал его в ответ медленно и нежно. Плат’алв’илан сдерживался, но его руки словно сами легли на талию человека и подтянули его ближе. В его теле быстро поднимался жар желания и растворял его смущение и робость. Конечности действовали помимо его воли, но при этом не делали ничего такого, чего он не хотел бы сделать сам.

Он скользнул ладонью под полу форменной туники командира и сжал ткань его брюк на бедре, стягивая вниз. Плат’алв’илан раньше ни с кем не испытывал подобного, но Митт’рау’нуруодо явно делал это не раз. Они служили вместе много лет, и конечно же умели находить время и место для того, чтобы снова и снова реализовывать свои чувства в физической близости.

Вэнто отстранился от поцелуя, шумно вдохнув. Ладонь чисса накрыла застежку его брюк и медленно расстегнула. Плат’алв’илан вытянул указательный палец и коснулся ткани нижнего белья, через которую прощупывался приподнятый член. Вэнто подался вперёд, упираясь в его ладонь целиком, и несколькими неторопливыми движениями потерся об него.

— Хочешь прямо в освежителе, как в первый раз? — губы человека растянулись в игривой улыбке.

— Я… — Плат’алв’илан нервно моргнул, понимая, что для него первый раз был прямо сейчас. Но в следующее мгновение память Трауна услужливо показала ему прошлое, в котором самые первые моменты близости эти двое разделили именно в душе, и пусть каждый раз это было неловко и торопливо, даже это их вполне устраивало.

Вэнто не стал ждать ответа и быстро расстегнул ремень, приспустив форменные брюки и белье. Человеческий член не прятался внутрь, что было удобно, когда хотелось быстро возбудить и довести его до оргазма всего несколькими умелыми прикосновениями, тогда как у чиссов все было намного сложнее. Плат’алв’илан знал об этой особенности анатомии, но впервые увидел это вживую.

Даже такое незначительное отличие взволновало его. Он поспешно опустился на колени, желая рассмотреть поближе, благо прямо сейчас он мог прикасаться к нему столько, сколько хотел. Он положил ладони на ягодицы командира, нырнул лицом под полу туники и осторожно взял губами приподнятый, но все ещё немного сморщенный орган человека. Тот тут же среагировал, приподнявшись и упершись ему в верхние зубы, а сам Вэнто прерывисто выдохнул и сжал его плечи. Плат’алв’илан несколько раз облизал набухшую головку и взял член в рот целиком. Его конец упёрся нижнее нёбо, и Вэнто вскрикнул:

— Ох, как… В тебе всегда так горячо! — он несколько раз шумно выдохнул, и чуть отстранился. Плат’алв’илан уже было подумал, что причинил ему боль, но тут командир снова подался вперёд. Чисс поднял взгляд — человек продолжал улыбаться, полностью доверившись его действиям.

Он прижал губами кожу его члена и наклонился ещё вперёд, оттягивая ее назад, затем вернулся. После того, как он повторил это трижды, Вэнто застонал, и его ноги задрожали. Убрав одну руку с его плеча, командир ухватился ей за край раковины и запрокинул голову.

— Траун! — хрипло простонал он, подняв вторую руку и ухватившись ей за дверной косяк. Его таз несколько раз дернулся навстречу движениям чисса. — Траун… лови меня… я сейчас… сейчас… — он выгнулся, упершись кончиком члена в дыхательное горло чисса, затем обмяк и сполз по стене, почти всем весом сев на его ладони. Его член дернулся, и несколько теплых капель изверглись на верхнее небо Плат’алв’илана. Тот слизал их языком и сглотнул, выпуская чуть опавший орган наружу.

Вэнто опустился на его колени, полуосознанно обняв его ногами. На его лице блестели капельки пота, на губах была счастливая улыбка.

— Траун… — хрипло повторил он, прижимаясь к его плечу. — Я так… так сильно… люблю тебя… ты всегда делаешь это так быстро… мне никогда так… с самим собой… не удаётся…

— Илай, — сказал Плат’алв’илан, просто наслаждаясь звучанием его имени. — Тебе не нужно больше быть одному.

— Траун… — командир потянулся к нему губами и снова поцеловал его. Он запустил пальцы в его волосы, и Плат’алв’илан почувствовал ещё одно несоответствие с привычным. Он никогда особо не обращал внимания на свою прическу, позволяя коротким прядям челки лежать как им вздумается. Однако волосы Трауна были аккуратно подстрижены и строго зачёсаны назад, отчего прикосновение к ним было намного ощутимее. Вэнто лениво разлохмачивал его пряди, сбивая идеальную укладку на лоб. Затем он мягко толкнул его, вынуждая лечь на пол, и спустился руками к застежке его брюк.

Плат’алв’илан закрыл глаза и расслабился, решив, что сейчас его очередь довериться партнеру. Ладонь человека взяла его член, уже успевший немного показаться и принялась мягко гладить чувствительную кожу. Сейчас Вэнто был достаточно возбуждён, поэтому его прикосновения больше не казались чиссу прохладными. Тело активно реагировало на его ласку, и скоро Плат’алв’илан застонал, чувствуя приближение кульминации. Он нетерпеливо выгнулся навстречу, и в этот момент Вэнто убрал руку и почти сразу же вобрал его член губами. Такая неожиданная перемена сперва заставила его внутренне напрячься и застыть, анализируя прохладную влажность его рта, но потом возбуждение вернулось и быстро перескочило прежний уровень, вынуждая его разрядиться.

Под его закрытыми веками, отражавшими яркий свет глаз, рассыпались фейерверки. На фейерверки же были похожи и нервные импульсы, прокатившиеся по телу цепью хаотичных вспышек. Его словно залило светом изнутри, и на несколько секунд он ослеп и оглох ко внешнему миру.

Вслед за оргазмом пришел покой. Командир лежал рядом на холодном полу, положив голову на плечо своего возлюбленного Митт’рау’нуруодо. И пусть в освежителе было тесно и неудобно, ни один из них не торопился вставать.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Илай, — сказал чисс шепотом, и в груди у него снова кольнуло. Плат’алв’илан не собирался ничего говорить, но губы двигались сами, как ранее и его руки. Он постепенно терял контакт с телом, все больше уступая его настоящему владельцу, который тоже был здесь и был в своём праве. Только теперь он почувствовал, что их сознания, до этого походившие на взболтанные в одном сосуде жидкости разной плотности, теперь, оказавшись в покое, начали разделяться, хоть и продолжали пока разделять одно тело и одни чувства к одному человеку. И прямо сейчас он был слишком счастлив, чтобы обращать внимание на страх, продолжавший шевелиться где-то в глубине.

***

Командир Вэнто, не принимая возражений, оставил Митт’рау’нуруодо ночевать в своей каюте. Плат’алв’илан был очень смущен и пытался возражать, но его воля больше не влияла на происходящее. Его тело больше не было его телом, пусть он и чувствовал его, как свое, и наслаждался возможностью быть ближе к своему командиру, чувствовать его прикосновения и видеть его улыбку.

Поднявшись до рассвета, он пошёл в освежитель. Умыв лицо и уложив волосы, он впервые с момента превращения увидел свое отражение. Митт’рау’нуруодо, представший перед ним, выглядел намного моложе того, каким он запомнил его в ледяном гробу — очевидно таким он был в памяти Вэнто, прожившего много лет в разлуке с ним и не имевшего возможности даже попрощаться, когда его возлюбленный погиб. Был убит — так Плат’алв’илан прочитал в досье.

— Убит? — промелькнула мысль, и он коснулся рукой широкого шрама на груди. В сердце тут же отдалась сильная фантомная боль. — Я был убит? — снова прозвучал вопрос, так ясно, словно Митт’рау’нуруодо действительно задал ему вопрос.

— Я видел твоё… видел это тело постаревшим и мертвым, — мысленно ответил Плат’алв’илан. — В этой самой каюте.

— Что? Кто ты? — Митт’рау’нуруодо резко развернулся, встав в оборонительную позицию, затем выглянул из дверного проёма. В каюте, кроме все ещё спящего Вэнто, не было никого.

Плат’алв’илан не был уверен, что ему стоит отвечать. Похоже, при всей вменяемой ему гениальности, Митт’рау’нуруодо был растерян ещё больше чем он и совсем не понимал происходящего. Но если вчера он был просто рад вернуться в мир живых и быть с тем, кого считал своим домом, то сейчас он неизбежно начал задаваться вопросами об окружавшей его реальности. И Плат’алв’илан даже представить не мог, как странно для него должно было оказаться спустя годы после собственной смерти здесь и сейчас.

— Что-то не сходится… — тихо сказал сам себе Митт’рау’нуруодо и начал одеваться. На середине процесса он замер и снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Чёрная униформа чисского экспансионного флота сидела на нем идеально, на воротнике блестели ранговые нашивки лейтенант-коммандера, накладки на плечах были бесцветными как и у Вэнто, не имеющего связи ни с одной из чисских семей. Все выглядело так, словно его приняли на службу Доминации после изгнания, лишив поддержки семьи и понизив в звании, сделав подчиненным того, кто раньше подчинялся ему. Все выглядело так, но он не помнил ничего подобного, и не мог представить, что могло заставить его на это согласиться.

— Никто не спрашивал твоего согласия… — мрачно подумал Плат’алв’илан. Он никогда не размышлял о своём желании как о чём-то, что могло сбыться, и потому не представлял возможных последствий. И тем более он не думал о том, как будет себя чувствовать тот, кем он захотел стать, поддавшись охватившим его чувствам.

— Опять этот голос, — Митт’рау’нуруодо приложил пальцы к вискам, догадавшись, что голос звучит у него в голове.

Со стороны рабочего стола командира послышался сигнал вызова. Чисс подошёл и проверил — это был звонок от дома Чаф — и незамедлительно ответил. Над голопроектором возник аристокра Чаф’эло’мен.

— Я вызывал красистора Эли’вэнто. Вы кто такой, что принимаете вызов за него?

— Лейтенант-коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо, его старший помощник. Не волнуйтесь, я уполномочен принимать вызовы за командира Вэнто.

— Митт’рау’нуруодо? — удивленно переспросил аристокра, разглядывая собеседника. — Судя по отсутствию семейного цвета на униформе, вы не имеете права называть себя так, — он брезгливо поджал губы. Плат’алв’илан почувствовал гнев, но это был не его гнев. — А где Плат’алв’илан?

— Исчез вчера во время экспедиции к аномалии, — ответил Митт’рау’нуруодо сдержанно.

— Ах да. Я получил отчёт. Значит это вы избежали воздействия вихря и смогли исследовать древний зиккурат.

— Совершенно верно, аристокра.

— Тогда я хочу, чтобы вы продолжили исследование. Семья Чаф желает узнать принцип работы аномалии. В частности — как именно она действует на разум и почему заставляет других исчезать. Мы хотим знать все возможности этой находки. Поставьте эксперимент на нескольких добровольцах.

— Вы говорите о подданных Доминации так, словно они расходный материал. Мне это не нравится.

— Если все пройдёт удачно, дом Чаф позволит Верховному командованию также использовать нашу находку. Раз уж… наши подчиненные не преуспели.

— У вас нет права требовать, чтобы мои подчиненные рисковали своими жизнями ради этого, — голос Митт’рау’нуруодо дрогнул и стал выше. Он явно привык командовать, а не подчиняться, и прямо сейчас недоумевал над тем, в каком положении оказался.

— У тебя нет права говорить со мной в таком тоне, тиваи, — Чаф’эло’мен брезгливо приподнял верхнюю губу. — И в следующий раз я буду ожидать, что на вызов ответит Красистор Эли’вэнто. Уверен, он уважительнее относится к требованиям правящей семьи. Конец связи.

Голографическое изображение погасло, и Митт’рау’нуруодо яростно пнул ножку стола. Его мысли и эмоции проносились с такой скоростью, что Плат’алв’илан не успевал отследить и проанализировать их.

— Да что же происходит, — растерянно пробормотал Митт’рау’нуруодо. Около минуты ему понадобилось, чтобы выровнять дыхание и абстрагироваться от гнева, но Плат’алв’илан продолжал чувствовать его, бурлящего в подсознании вместе с другими эмоциями и тревожными мыслями.

Когда он пришел на мостик, там почти никого не было. Большая часть экипажа спала, на посту были только связист, двое наводчиков и навигатор. Совакс’ин’арат обратила внимание на его появление только когда Митт’рау’нуруодо тронул ее за плечо. Она повернулась к нему, медленно моргая. Под глазами ее легли густые тени.

— Мне нужна твоя консультация.

— А мне нужно поспать. Почему мы не взлетим на орбиту? Хоть на пару часиков… — едко ответила она, недовольно прищурившись. Затем отстранилась и чуть приоткрыла рот. — Погоди-ка. Ты… вчера был не такой, как сегодня.

— Об этом я и хочу поговорить. Ты чувствительна к Силе. Я должен понять, что происходит.

— Вчера я точно увидела в тебе Плат’алв’илана. А сегодня ты… — она нервно дернула плечами, и словно сжалась. — О бездна…

— Кто такой этот Плат’алв’илан, и почему все спрашивают меня о нем?

— Талви, какой же ты болван… — навигатор потянулась к нему руками и положила ладони на его плечи. Плат’алв’илан, все это время остававшийся безучастным наблюдателем издалека, вдруг резко вернулся в тело. — Я чувствую, что ты все ещё там и слышишь меня.

— Те, кто используют Силу, всегда ведут себя так странно, — сказал Митт’рау’нуруодо с холодным раздражением.

— Ну давай же. Вылезай, — продолжала Совакс’ин’арат требовательным тоном, игнорируя его слова. — Я не хочу разговаривать с этим высокомерным мертвецом.

— Навигатор Совакс’ин’арат, при всем уважении… — начал было Митт’рау’нуруодо, но Плат’алв’илан смог заставить его молчать, сомкнув челюсти. После нескольких секунд активного сопротивления, Плат’алв’илану удалось одержать верх, пользуясь тем, что тот, кого он вернул к жизни, при всей силе своего разума, очень терялся перед сверхъестественным. Конечно, победа была временной, и без содействия Совакс’ин’арат была бы невозможна.

— Сина… зачем? — Плат’алв’илан неловко улыбнулся. Только теперь, когда их сознания окончательно разделились, он ощущал, насколько странным и чужеродным было его новое тело. — Я ведь добровольно уступил ему.

Совакс’ин’арат выдохнула и покачала головой, затем сжала ткань его форменной туники и вынудила наклониться так близко к ней, что их лица почти касались друг друга.

— А теперь объясни, что происходит. Мне тоже очень интересно, как так вышло, что исследовать вихрь пошёл мой друг и товарищ Талви, а вместо него вернулся мертвец с раздвоением личности, — она строго сдвинула брови. Плат’алв’илан по инерции испуганно огляделся, хотя и понимал, что ему некого звать на помощь, и некого винить в произошедшем, кроме себя. У него был целый день и ночь, чтобы все обдумать и осознать, но он не думал, что ему придётся сказать об этом вслух.

— Я хотел, чтобы командир Вэнто был счастлив, — ответил он. Услышав, как чужой голос произнёс его слова с его обычными интонациями, он нервно сглотнул, ощущая происходящее все более неправильным. — Однако я понимал, что со мной он счастлив не будет. То есть… — он посмотрел на руки, принадлежавшие Митт’рау’нуруодо — сильные и красивые, пусть и тронутые возрастом. — Теперь будет. Правда это уже буду не я. Все сложно…

— Как тебе вообще это пришло в голову? — Совакс’ин’арат негодовала тихо, но с лихвой компенсировала громкость жестами.

— Я… — в его памяти снова встал момент, когда он только вступил в вихрь и все его самые недопустимые мысли. Вспомнил, как обжигающая полна энергии поглотила его, заменяя каждую клетку его тела. Вспомнил, как несколько часов назад он и Вэнто счастливо засыпали в объятиях друг друга. — Я ревновал… я хотел быть тем, кого он любит. И представил единственный возможный способ… хотя… — страх и неуверенность вдруг отступили. Картинка в его голове сложилась четко и ясно, разом ответив сразу на множество вопросов, включая вопросы представителя семьи Чаф. — Этот вихрь просто так работает. Он поднимает из глубины самые личные и болезненные желания. Заставляет мыслить… не о том, чего объективно стоило бы попросить у столь могущественной силы, а о том, чего ты хочешь на самом деле, не раздумывая о последствиях. В него нельзя войти и потребовать блага для всей Доминации чиссов, но можно попросить новые сапоги, если старые тебе нестерпимо натирают. Вчера я получил именно то, чего хотел.

— Так вот почему без моей защиты все сразу начинают вести себя как безответственные сироты, — Совакс’ин’арат протерла лоб ладонью. — Таким манером семья Чаф не сможет извлечь из этого выгоды.

— Если мы сможем это доказать, нам позволят улететь отсюда. И ты наконец-то поспишь.

— Я определенно заинтересована, — лицо Совакс’ин’арат смягчилось, и она устало улыбнулась. — И прошу тебя, не уступай себя этому мертвецу. У меня от него волосы шевелятся.

— Но ведь я уже уступил. Будет странно идти на попятную. Да и я не уверен, что хочу…

— Он уже прожил свою жизнь, — перебила его Совакс’ин’арат и хлопнула по плечу. — А ты свою только начал. И как бы там ни было, Красистор Эли’вэнто ценит тебя.

***

Эксперимент оправдал его ожидания. Плат’алв’илан выбрал группу высадки из тех же четверых, что остались с прошлого раза и поочередно заводил каждого из них в аномалию, фиксируя все на видео. Вихрь работал очень быстро, почти незаметно глазу.

— Сидят идеально, — отметила лейтенант Ския’ран’исис, с довольной улыбкой прохаживаясь по пещере в новых сапогах. — Не жмёт, не трёт. Просто мечта!

— Как хорошо, когда получается довольствоваться малым, — ответил Плат’алв’илан, чувствуя, что снова взболтался и смешался с личностью Митт’рау’нуруодо, пока не стремившегося вернуть себе полный контроль над ситуацией. — Мы стоим тут уже пару минут. У тебя не возникло каких-то ещё желаний?

— Нет. Я вполне довольна. Эта аномалия больше не будет меня беспокоить.

— Верно. А… попробуй умышленно что-то пожелать? Вообразить в деталях.

— Но я больше ничего не хочу. Разве что… хочу, чтобы Фалим’ри’ар вернулась. Мне ее не хватает, — сказала она вслух. Ничего не произошло — или произошло, но осталось незамеченным.

— Тогда иди и проверь не вернулась ли она. И позови сюда рядового Норо’ки’ракса. Он хотел настойки из су’цвай. Посмотрим, как это сработает.

— Лейтенант-коммандер, я не уверена что это хорошая идея, — сказала она, задержавшись у выхода. — Сапоги нужны мне здесь и сейчас. А вот настойка…

— Может оказаться сопряжена с перемещением в другое место, — Плат’алв’илан понимающе кивнул. Это был именно тот риск, на котором настаивал дом Чаф. — А значит он может исчезнуть. Это я и хочу проверить.

Ския’ран’исис чуть пожала плечами и вышла из пещеры. Скоро на пороге возник рядовой Норо’ки’ракс, но не переступал его без приказа.

— Окир, скажи, какие мысли тебя посещают, когда ты думаешь о настойке?

— Я бы с радостью принес бутылку к нам в общую столовую и распил с остальными. Из-за этой аномалии все нервничают. Даже я нервничаю, хотя… если верить вам, мне ничто не угрожает.

— Технически, никому здесь ничего не угрожает. Те, кто исчез, просто хотели исчезнуть. Тебя не посещала мысль о том, чтобы выпить настойку скажем в баре на отдаленной луне вне пространства Доминации?

— Нет. Что я там забыл? «Серебряный клинок» — мой дом и семья. Я конечно хочу, чтобы мы убрались отсюда, но только все вместе.

— Тогда входи.

Рядовой Норо’ки’ракс вступил в поле действия вихря и некоторое время стоял не шевелясь. Плат’алв’илан не сводил с него камеру. Спустя несколько мгновений в его руках из ниоткуда возникла большая стеклянная бутылка с деревянной пробкой. Цвет жидкости и плавающие на дне куски су’цвай полностью соответствовали запросу. Норо’ки’ракс даже не дернулся от образовавшейся в его руках тяжести.

— Отлично! — рядовой широко улыбнулся. — Я все ещё здесь. И с настойкой! И судя по цвету — отличной выдержки!

— Честно, никогда не пробовал, — признался Плат’алв’илан.

— Сегодня за ужином с радостью вам налью! Здесь на весь экипаж хватит! Даже на тех, кто исчез, хватило бы…

— Ты беспокоишься из-за них?

— Да. Сначала никто как будто не заметил, но потом… — Норо’ки’ракс поудобнее устроил в руках огромную бутылку, — это как такая неприятная пустота на стене, в месте где раньше всегда висела картина. Сначала ты делаешь вид, что она не беспокоит тебя, но потом все больше раздражает, и вот ты уже сожалеешь, что почти ничего не знал о тех, кто так долго был рядом.

— Они не мертвы. Возможно — даже счастливы.

— Талви нравилось служить Красистору Эли’вэнто, — голос рядового стал тише. — Не представляю, куда и зачем ему захотелось исчезнуть.

Плат’алв’илан сглотнул огромный ком в горле. Только Совакс’ин’арат узнала его. Все остальные просто приняли замену и считали его пропавшим без вести. Однако, вопреки его ожиданиям, они не так легко отпустили эту потерю.

— Что ж, мы поняли, как работает этот вихрь, — сказал он и прочистил горло. — Дом Чаф будет недоволен.

— Зато я доволен, — Норо’ки’ракс постучал пальцем по деревянной пробке. — Кстати, лейтенант-коммандер, а чего пожелали вы?

Плат’алв’илан выдавил принужденную улыбку.

— У меня уже есть все, чего я хотел.

***

Над голопроектором застыло изображение вспышки света столь быстрой, что заметить ее можно было только лишь замедлив воспроизведение в десятки раз.

— Вот. Такая же, как у Ския’ран’исис. И на записи Фалим’ри’ар была такая же.

— Там было две. С интервалом в несколько секунд. Очевидно, вторая забрала Талви, — командир покачал головой, тяжело вздохнув. — Я думал, что знаю его. А оказывается он не так уж и ценил службу на этом корабле.

— Это не так! — воскликнул Плат’алв’илан и тут же осекся, понимая насколько странно это сейчас звучит из уст того, в ком продолжали видеть исключительно Митт’рау’нуруодо.

— Он сказал тебе что-то прежде чем исчезнуть? — Вэнто удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, я… — Плат’алв’илан открыл и закрыл рот, в тайне надеясь, что сейчас по какой-то причине Митт’рау’нуруодо снова возьмёт контроль и скажет что-то в своём духе, спокойно и уверенно. Но тот словно спрятался и выжидал, собирая информацию, чтобы потом в нужный момент неожиданным образом использовать новые знания. Плат’алв’илан был сам по себе, и командир ждал его ответа. — Я просто уверен в нём. Он… безгранично предан вам, командир, и не захотел бы с вами расставаться. Тем более в такой сложной ситуации. Он просто не понимал, что происходит. Не знал, что вихрь сделает его мысли материальными.

Вэнто слушал его неуклюжую речь, и на лице его сменяли одна другую эмоции. Он явно чувствовал, что что-то не так, ведь его возлюбленный Траун никогда так не лепетал. По крайней мере, все имеющиеся записи о нем создавали именно такое впечатление. Однако он не стал задавать вопросов.

— Надеюсь, сейчас он счастлив, — он сжал его ладонь и положил голову на плечо, закрыв глаза. Плат’алв’илан опустил лицо в его мягкие вьющиеся волосы и коснулся губами кожи.

— Я люблю вас, — прошептал он. Прямо сейчас он действительно был счастлив, пусть это счастье и балансировало над пропастью неизвестности.

— К чему ты это? — спросил Вэнто с ноткой удивления.

— Просто так.

— Ты не говоришь подобное просто так, — сказал Вэнто и на несколько долгих секунд замолчал, явно ожидая реакции. Плат’алв’илан снова растерялся — он не знал, как повёл бы себя Митт’рау’нуруодо. — Ладно. Не отвечай, — он поднял голову и встретился с ним губами.

Этот поцелуй был уже не таким как вчера. Он был мягким, почти неуверенным. Плат’алв’илан не закрывал глаза и видел, что лицо командира уже не такое счастливое и беззаботное. Что-то снова беспокоило его, и это что-то было связано с ним. С обоими личностями, сейчас жившими в его голове.

— Илай? — сказал он чуть отстранившись и взял его лицо в ладони. — Мы раскрыли тайну этого вихря. Скоро предоставим отчёт дому Чаф и сможем улететь. Чем ты обеспокоен?

Вэнто взял его ладонь и поднял на него взгляд. В тусклом свете голопроектора было видно, как блестели его глаза. Из-за того, что в них никогда не было света, чиссу всегда мерещилась в них грусть и усталость. Но прямо сейчас он был уверен, что она была в них на самом деле.

— Ты знаешь, это так странно… — тихо заговорил Вэнто. — Ты здесь, но я помню, как хоронил тебя. Так подробно, как не помню ни один другой сон.

Плат’алв’илан сглотнул комок и почувствовал, что больше не может сказать ни слова. Митт’рау’нуруодо выбрал момент, чтобы перехватить инициативу, и ему было нечего ему противопоставить.

— Расскажи, как это было? — спросил он как всегда спокойно и немного холодно. Слишком холодно, подумал Плат’алв’илан, и тут же заметил подтверждение этому на лице Илая, словно перекосившемся от боли. — Может быть, если ты скажешь вслух, навязчивые мысли уйдут?

— Это было прямо здесь, — человек укусил себя за нижнюю губу, его дыхание стало неровным. — Из-за статуса изгнанника тебя запретили хоронить на Ксилле. Поэтому я сделал все сам. Твой дом — рядом со мной, — его кадык поднимался и опускался от сдерживаемых рыданий, но несколько капель слез уже заблестели на его ресницах. — Хотя бы после смерти. Так я решил, — он отвёл взгляд в сторону — туда, где за закрытой стенной панелью должен был находиться труп. Плат’алв’илан хотел остановить этот разговор, чувствуя как боль Илая, преломленная слезами и словами, отзывается в нём все сильнее и сильнее. Но Митт’рау’нуруодо твёрдо удерживал контроль, желая услышать историю до конца.

— Мне доставили чистейшую воду, чтобы лёд был… прозрачным, — продолжал Вэнто, уже не в силах бывший сдерживаться, отчего его речь прерывалась резкими вздохами и паузами. — Несколько членов семьи Митт и твои последователи набились сюда толпой, и… каждый уронил в неё несколько слёз. Я их не знал, но они все знали тебя… — его губы растянулись в истерической улыбке. Его рыдания стали прерываться короткими приступами смеха. — Я точно помню, как плакал. Так долго плакал, что веки воспалились и начали кровоточить. Из-за этого на льду даже осталось несколько розовых пятен. Зачем… — он помотал головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя слишком сильные эмоции. — Зачем я помню такое… ведь ты жив! — воскликнул он и схватил Митт’рау’нуруодо за ткань униформы на груди, прижавшись к ней лицом. — Ты жив! Ты настоящий! Ты мне не снишься!

— А куда ты поместил мое тело? — спросил Митт’рау’нуруодо все так же холодно.

— З… зачем ты такое спрашиваешь? Я не хочу помнить…

— Илай, — Митт’рау’нуруодо взял его за плечи и заглянул в заплаканные глаза. — Если ты убедишься, что там ничего нет, тебе будет проще освободиться от этой навязчивой идеи.

— Ты прав, — ещё раз всхлипнув, Вэнто вытер слёзы рукавом униформы. — Ты всегда прав.

Дёрнув плечами он подошел к стене и положил ладонь на консоль доступа. В этот момент прозвучал сигнал дверного звонка. Вэнто резко развернулся к двери и сделал несколько шагов в ее сторону, старательно избегая смотреть на то, что открылось за сдвинувшимися стенными панелями. Однако Митт’рау’нуруодо оставался на месте и мог прекрасно рассмотреть композицию за стеклом.

Тело выглядело невредимым, словно спящим, сведенные на груди ладони удачно скрывали нанесенную ему смертельную рану. Митт’рау’нуруодо нервно ощупал себя, от увиденного сам потеряв веру в собственную реальность. Воспоминания о смерти, до этого блокировавшиеся защитными механизмами сознания, теперь всплыли так же детально, как минутой ранее Вэнто описывал его похороны.

Плат’алв’илан использовал его замешательство и снова вернул себе контроль, однако продолжал ощущать его эмоции очень ярко, равно как и фантомную боль в сердце. Вэнто вернулся от двери и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Это была Ския’ран’исис, — голос человека снова стал спокойнее. — Доложила, что рядовая Фалим’ри’ар действительно вернулась. Рассказала, что пережила удивительное приключение.

— О, это… отличные новости, — Плат’алв’илан упёрся рукой в стену, преграждая Илаю путь. — Полагаю, нам стоит пойти допросить её.

— Траун, — Вэнто нахмурился, отчего его глаза совершенно скрылись в чёрной тени. Он протянул руку и упёрся ладонью ему в грудь. — Отойди в сторону.

— Илай. Не…

— Хватит, — он настойчиво сдвинул его рукой и подошел к нише, в которой стоял замороженный труп. Встав перед ней, он долго молча смотрел на него, иногда касаясь стекла ладонью. Слезы снова потекли по его лицу. — Если все это сон… то я хочу проснуться. Три года я учился жить с мыслью, что ты мёртв, но ты снова здесь… — он медленно повернулся к чиссу. — Я не входил в вихрь. Как так вышло, что он исполнил мое желание?

— Мне тоже крайне интересно, — снова заговорил Митт’рау’нуруодо. Его голос стал ещё холоднее. — Может быть, вы нам расскажете, лейтенант-коммандер Плат’алв’илан?

— Что?

— Он лучше всех нас осведомлён о том, что произошло, и притворяется, что его здесь нет, полагая, что я не найду способа заставить его говорить.

— Траун, это… это слишком даже для тебя. Что за крайтову чушь ты несёшь?

Но Траун больше не отвечал, резко уступив контроль Плат’алв’илану. Тот качнулся от неожиданности и растерянно взглянул на Вэнто.

— Отвечай мне! — человек изо всех сил толкнул его, вжимая в стену. Все эмоции, которые он сдерживал так долго, теперь рвались наружу, сметая все внутренние ограничители. Его губы дрожали, щеки блестели от слёз, дыхание было сбитым и хриплым. Однако даже сейчас его вид не казался чиссу отталкивающим. Плат’алв’илана бесконечно пугала лишь одна мысль — то, что после озвученной правды Эли’вэнто больше никогда не позволит прикоснуться к нему.

— Командир Вэнто… — тихо сказал Плат’алв’илан, глядя прямо на него. Услышав его голос, Илай разжал пальцы, державшие ткань его одежды. — Мне жаль.

Вэнто отпустил руки и несколько секунд просто смотрел на него. Перед глазами чисса встала мутная алая пелена из-за заполнивших глаза слез.

— Талви? — спросил Вэнто и нерешительно тронул его за плечо.

— Не совсем, — ответил он, с трудом подавляя желание сбежать. — Митт’рау’нуруодо… тоже здесь, — он положил ладонь себе на грудь, в которой все ещё покалывало от вызванных Трауном воспоминаний. — Только осознание собственной смерти вывело его из равновесия, поэтому я…

— Талви! — воскликнул Вэнто и сжал оба его плеча. — Но зачем?

— Я люблю вас, — в этот раз произнесенное вновь признание вышло из него с трудом. Сказав это, Плат’алв’илан зажмурился, позволяя слезам сбежать по лицу. — И мне жаль. Если бы я не забежал в этот вихрь следом за Фалим’ри’ар, вам не пришлось бы пройти через это.

Вэнто наклонил его к себе и некрепко обнял, мягко погладив по спине.

— Не вини себя, — сказал он совсем спокойно. — Мы ещё можем все исправить.

***

Они вступили в вихрь вместе, держась за руки, оставив камеру у порога пещеры. Илай Вэнто закрыл глаза, и Плат’алв’илан мог лишь гадать, какие мысли в нем вытащило на поверхность влияние аномалии. В нем же сейчас не пробудилось ничего, словно страх снова испортить все подавил любые желания.

Вдруг он почувствовал легкость. Ноющая боль во всем теле, которую он почти не замечал до этого, рассеялась, оставив после себя приятную прохладу. Плат’алв’илан посмотрел на Вэнто и увидел по другую сторону его ещё одну фигуру. Это совершенно точно был Митт’рау’нуруодо, который однако отличался от того облика, который принял он сам. Вместо военной формы на нем были серо-красные одеяния члена Восьмой правящей семьи, зачёсанные назад волосы спадали на плечи, а сам он теперь выглядел с человеком одного возраста.

Вэнто открыл глаза и посмотрел сначала на Плат’алв’илана, потом на Митт’рау’нуруодо. Тот с интересом рассматривал и ощупывал себя, но не говорил ни слова, и Плат’алв’илан больше не мог прочитать его чувства или мысли. Он не мог себя видеть, но каким-то образом был уверен, что его тело стало обратно таким, каким было до первого контакта с вихрем. Он потрогал свои волосы — из идеальной укладки Трауна они снова распались случайным пробором и уронили несколько прядей на лоб.

— Ты больше не изгнанник, — сказал Илай и потянул Митт’рау’нуруодо за руку, вынуждая взглянуть на себя. — Ты аристокра семьи Митт и мой законный спутник. И я хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда меня не покидал, — его тон на мгновение стал холоднее. Затем он обратился к Плат’алв’илану. — И ты, Талви. Ты нужен мне. И сейчас я чувствую это больше, чем когда-либо.

Плат’алв’илан и Митт’рау’нуруодо переглянулись. Встретившись взглядами, оба одновременно вздрогнули. Один дернул плечом. Другой провел ладонью по груди.

— Удивительно, но я больше не ощущаю происходящее неправильным, — сказал Митт’рау’нуруодо и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Ты уже прожил одну жизнь и потерял ее в бесконечной борьбе. Теперь ты дома, — сказал Вэнто и прижался к его груди. Его спина чуть дрожала — даже сейчас, получив то, что хотел, он плакал.

— Командир… — робко спросил Плат’алв’илан. — Полагаю, мне не следует включать это в отчёт для дома Чаф?

— Я сам займусь ими, — ответил Митт’рау’нуруодо. — Теперь когда я в таком виде, они не посмеют мне грубить, и я смогу в красках объяснить им, почему они не должны соваться на эту планету.

— Эй. Я все ещё главный на этом корабле, — возразил Вэнто и ткнул его под рёбра.

— Но мы сейчас не на корабле, — парировал Митт’рау’нуруодо вкрадчивым тоном, наклонившись к его лицу. Плат’алв’илан тяжело вздохнул и вышел из пещеры, оставив двоих наедине друг с другом. Остановившись у подъемного трапа «Серебряного клинка», он оглянулся и улыбнулся своим мыслям. Пусть даже не с ним, но командир теперь будет счастлив. Пусть даже будучи не совсем собой, он целый день имел возможность быть рядом с ним. И пусть даже таким странным способом, но он увидел, что значит для него больше, чем просто попытка заполнить пустоту.

Поднявшись на борт, он прошел на мостик, и не говоря ни слова под удивленные взгляды остальных членов экипажа поднял на руки Совакс’ин’арат, все ещё сидевшую на своём посту.

— Талви, — она приветственно улыбнулась, а затем нахмурилась. — Ты куда меня несёшь?

— Мы скоро улетаем, так что я несу тебя в кровать. Кстати, рядовой Норо’ки’ракс здесь?

— Здесь, лейтенант-коммандер! — отозвался рядовой. Плат’алв’илан окинул взглядом присутствовавших на мостике — они действительно рады были видеть его, и эта радость была взаимна. — Как же хорошо, что вы вернулись! Где вы были?

Плат’алв’илан улыбнулся, сглатывая горький комок. Боль от невозможности быть тем, кто сделает счастливым командира Вэнто, немного приглушалась возможностью снова стать собой. Хотя, что-то подсказывало ему, что после случившегося он уже не станет полностью прежним.

— Я был неподалёку, — ответил он. — Так вот, когда улетим отсюда, я очень хочу попробовать ту настойку из су’цвай.


End file.
